


galaxy of stars

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese drive into the countryside late one night to gaze at some stars.





	galaxy of stars

**Author's Note:**

> this has been something I wanted to post for about a month now and it finally happens...

galaxy of stars

“Do you see anything?”

“Just sky and stars.”

Therese pulled her face away from the telescope and watched Carol wiggle out of her navy blue shorts. She’d let them drop down to her ankles before shaking them entirely off her feet. In her coral pink underwear, she removed her anchor-striped blouse and dropped it on top of the quilt blanket they brought to lay upon the field. Carol drove them 8 miles from the city into the countryside at 9:22pm to gaze up at the stars.

“It’s humid out here,” Carol explained when Therese grinned back at her through the dark, cricket-chirping outdoors. She sat down cross-legged on the blanket and reached for the red canteen of water she had filled from the kitchen sink at home. 

“And very buggy,” Therese added, waving off a buzzing mosquito flying close to her ear. She quickly took a step forward to peek through the telescope again. The sky was marble blue with swirls of black that had silver glittering stars sprinkled on top. Therese began to readjust the lens of the scope with the dial and began to steer the base around. “I think I see the Big Dipper, Carol!”

“Oh, how lovely,” Carol said, pressing the rubber canteen rim between her lips for another sip. She drank more water on the blanket with her eyes in perfect level with Therese’s khaki bottoms. Aroused, Carol lowered the watering canister and licked a few droplets off her lips.

“Come check this out. It’s really neat.” Therese pulled her face away to peer down at her girlfriend.

Carol picked herself up and passed the younger woman the canteen before taking a step in front of the looking device to peer through the lens. She spotted out the Big Dipper immediately and whistled slowly. 

Therese took a generous gulp of water and panted. The clothes she wore stuck to her back with sweat from the summertime heat that eventually made her take them off and leave them on the blanket. Carol turned around and smiled over Therese’s ivory bra and panties. 

“Well,” Carol said.

Therese giggled and went over to kiss her. 

They laid themselves half-naked on the blanket in the outdoorsy August night, cuddling. Carol peppered the base of Therese’s breasts with soft kisses before holding her in her long porcelain, slender arms. Therese nestled herself closer with their bodies touching to let out a relaxed sigh. Therese picked her head up to nuzzle the side of Carol’s neck. 

“You’re my galaxy of stars, Carol,” Therese said.

“And you’re my angel flung out of space,” Carol chuckled through their mouths as they pressed up together in a full, passionate kiss. 

**xxxx**


End file.
